From Dust Till Dawn
From Dust Till Dawn is a Dust shop located in Vale, that was featured in the first episode "Ruby Rose" of RWBY. It's owned by a Shopkeep who makes multiple appearances afterward. History Roman Torchwick and his henchmen hold up the small shop in the first episode, "Ruby Rose". The shopkeeper doesn't put up a fight and offers to give them Lien, but Roman orders his men to steal the Dust instead. During the robbery, one of the men notices Ruby Rose reading a magazine and tells her to put her hands up, which she doesn't hear because of her headphones. When the man eventually gets her attention and Ruby notices that she is in the middle of a robbery, she attacks her assailant. Another henchman pulls a gun on her, but she attacks and knocks the man and herself through the front window. Roman orders the rest of his men to attack, but they are all defeated by Ruby. Roman quickly makes his escape, and Ruby checks to make sure the shopkeeper is alright before pursuing Roman. Despite Ruby's skill and the intervention of Glynda Goodwitch, Roman still manages to escape with the Dust thanks to the aid of his accomplice, Cinder Fall. After some time, the shopkeeper had his store fully repaired and is seen putting a banner up saying that the store is newly re-opened. When climbing down from a stepladder however, Emerald bumps into him and he falls to the ground. Emerald apologizes and asks him for directions to Tukson's Book Trade. In "A Minor Hiccup", the shopkeep is seen driving an armored truck with the store's name on it when he nearly runs over Ruby. Said truck is heavily damaged when Penny Polendina enters the fray and pushes Ruby out of the way while blocking the truck, damaging its front hood. Merchandise A shop's windows indicate that Dust, crystals, books, tools, cartridges, and scales are sold at the shop. The counter contains a glass display case containing Dust crystals. On the walls are a set of tubes containing different colors of powdered Dust, which can be extracted by attaching a smaller cylindrical container to the bottom of the tube. A look around the store shows an assortment of glass jars, containers and boxes, likely meant for containing Dust. They also offer magazines and a newspaper called "Vale Times". Trivia *The shop's name is a play on the saying "from dusk 'til dawn". **Miles Luna and Kerry Shawcross have said that they were 'so happy' when they came up with the name/pun. *Ruby is seen reading a magazine called, "Weapons Magazine", while the store is being robbed. On the back of the magazine is a snowflake emblem that resembles Weiss Schnee's symbol. Above the symbol it reads "Finest of Them All". *When Ruby is listening to music at the beginning of the episode, "The Truth" from Fullmetal Alchemist can be seen on the album rack. *The shop has appeared in the first episodes of both Volume 1 and Volume 2. Additionally, in both episodes, the owner was robbed. He was robbed by Roman in Volume 1, and Emerald in Volume 2. Category:Landmarks Category:Shops Category:Vale (city) Category:Geographic Locations